


Wyvern

by TsukiSukari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Outer Space, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiSukari/pseuds/TsukiSukari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After cargo is taken from one of the government's ships they call in the crew of the Wyvern to get it back. Thinking that it will be the usual run of the mill retrieval the crew takes the job. But once they learn of what the cargo was they refuse to hand it back to the Ally Government. Follow the crew of ragtag characters as they fly through the stars to try and protect their lives while saving the universe along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyvern

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bit of the story hand written all I need to do is type and post it. I hope all of you like it.

A shadowy figure moved through the large storage hold of the U.S.S Hydra. It was a job. Just a simple job. Go in, find a piece of cargo, take it and get paid. One thing that wasn’t mentioned was the fact that the cargo was on an Ally Government ship. Another was the fact that it was heavily guarded. It was nearly impossible to sneak on board, but they managed to do it anyway. The figure looked down at the small holopaper that had the information of which hallway and what room that the cargo was stored in. Once they arrived at the right hallway, they walked down to the fourth door on the right and entered the code to gain access to the room. After closing the door behind them, the figure walked to the only piece of cargo in the room. A box made out of titanium and steel. The figure smirked. It was right where the woman told them it would be. They placed an object no bigger than a bouncy ball to the side of the box and stepped back, pressing several buttons on the device strapped on to their wrist. The box began to fade as it was teleported off to the figure ship which was hidden behind the space station that the Hydra left behind a few hours earlier. A loud commotion could be heard from the other side of the door as soldiers made their way to them. The figure got the conformation from their crew, figure teleported back, nearly missing the laser beam shot by one of the soldiers. They had a message to deliver.

Trina clenched her jaw as she stared at the blinking message in front of her. It couldn’t and shouldn’t be possible. She tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear. The cargo she sent with a large group of soldiers was stolen from right under their bit stupid noses and the let the thief get away. Trina reached over and tapped on a series of buttons on her desk, making a blue screen appear. 

"Get me Ryan Estrel, Captain of the Wyvern." She spoke, her voice commanding. 

The screen turns from a bright blue to a video of a dark haired man with what looked like a ships bridge behind him. The man smiled. “Trina. What a pleasure to see you. What might I owe this honor?”

She looked at Ryan, past memories threatening to enter her mind. “I have a job for you and your crew of outcasts.”

“What do you need us to do?” The smile which Ryan had quickly disappeared only to be replaced with a look of complete professionalism. 

“Retrieve a piece of cargo that was stolen from me. I want it back in one piece though.”

Ryan nodded. “Alright. What are retrieving?”

Trina raised an eyebrow and smirked. “That is classified my dear captain. I will send you the coordinates.” With that she cut off the video call and leaned back in her chair contemplating how in the world the thief managed to get away.


End file.
